Supergirl
How Supergirl joined the Tourney As a child Kara Zor-El witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she was sent to Earth on a mission to protect her infant cousin, Kal-El. Arriving on Earth decades too late, she discovered that grown-up Kal has been imprisoned, due to his hideous actions as the High Councillor of Regime over the last five years. Still determined to protect her family, and its legacy, Kara will fight her cousin’s enemies as Supergirl. As Supergirl prepared for the second Tourney, she learns that an assassin named Mercenary Tao is on her tail. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Supergirl floats cracking her knuckles. After the announcer calls her name Supergirl blasts a heat vision then does two punches as the camera zooms saying "You don't know this world!" Special Moves Heat Vision (Neutral) Supergirl shoots a heat blast out of her eyes. Frost Breath (Side) Supergirl exhales a mighty force to freeze opponents. Rising Sun Strike (Up) Supergirl jumps straight into the air with a fist raised up. Kryptonian Force (Down) A mighty charge from across the screen for Supergirl to punch her opponent. Kryptonian Takedown (Hyper Smash) Supergirl flies at her opponent. If she hits, she does four punches to his/her face, then kicks him/her back and finishes by blasting a heat beam to blow him/her away. Asteroid Shower (Final Smash) Based on her Injustice 2 Super Move. Supergirl uppercuts her opponent and grabs them before shooting into space. She circles the sun to power herself up, then tosses the opponent away and fires her heat vision, smashing the opponent through an asteroid belt and sending them crashing to Earth, where they are struck by more asteroids. Victory Animations #Supergirl briefly shields herself before flying up and twirling and touches the ground saying "Kryptonians call that a beatdown." before flying into the sky. #Supergirl brushes her cape and blows some frost breath then says "Which part of you hurts the worst?" #Supergirl loops and shoots a heat vision beam, then does a double punch saying "I can knock you down all day." On-Screen Appearance Kara Danvers changes to Supergirl and says "Fine! Loser gets the couch!" Special Quotes *No crown for the King? (When fighting Aquaman or King Piccolo) *You're gonna spit up on me, Atrocitus? (When fighting Atrocitus) *I've heard of you, Bane. (When fighting Bane) *We don't have to fight, Batman. (When fighting Batman) *Kal didn't set the best example. (When fighting Bizarro) *I've got more power than you said, Adam. (When fighting Black Adam) *You don't look like a hero. (When fighting Black Canary or Yamcha) *Now the student becomes the master. (When fighting Black Lightning) *Easy to be cynical, isn't it? (When fighting Black Manta) *Clearly, you are not friendly. (When fighting Mercenary Tao) *Creepy little bug. (When fighting Blue Beetle or Appule) *I want Argo City and Kandor! (When fighting Brainiac) *Then stop and listen to me! (When fighting Captain Cold) *I'm a cat person too, you know. (When fighting Catwoman or Android 16) *The name is Supergirl. (When fighting Cheetah or Cooler) *You've got a Mother Box in there? (When fighting Cyborg or Cell) *I won't let Earth die like Krypton. (When fighting Darkseid) *Got a permit for those guns? (When fighting Deadshot or Colonel Silver) *'Cept now I've been found. (When fighting Doctor Fate) *You look like a birthday candle. (When fighting Firestorm or Ace) *Think you're faster than Kal? (When fighting Flash or Tambourine) *Got something for you, Grodd. (When fighting Grodd) *Heard you're the ultimate sidekick. (When fighting Green Arrow or Vegeta) *Kal said you're the best of the best. (When fighting Green Lantern or Meliodas) *People say you helped the Joker. (When fighting Harley Quinn) *You'll be tried for mass murder. (When fighting Joker or Raditz) *How can you hurt so many people? (When fighting Mr. Freeze or Super Buu) *Kal says you're toxic. (When fighting Poison Ivy) *Earth has a new protector. (When fighting Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *What's your deal? (When fighting Red Hood or Android 17) *Don't ask me to go easy on you. (When fighting Robin (Dick Grayson). *I'm not afraid of you, Scarecrow. (When fighting Scarecrow) *I'm still learning my way around. (When fighting Starfire or Master Roshi) *What did you want to teach me? (When fighting Sub-Zero or Tien) *Let's not fight. We're family! (When fighting Superman) *I think we got off on the wrong foot. (When fighting Swamp Thing or Videl) *Are you ready? (When fighting Wonder Woman or Frieza) Trivia *Supergirl's rival is the mercenary hired by the Red Ribbon Army, Mercenary Tao. *Supergirl shares her English voice actress with Chun-Li, Mamiya, Hypno, Pyrrha, Karin Kanzuki (in FMV cutscenes), Lucina, Midna, Edina Pop, Lagoona Blue, Lust, Rachel Alucard (in FMV Cutscenes), Ashlynn Ella, Madame Clairvoya, Blaze the Cat, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Tokine Yukimura, Platinum the Trinity, Lunatone, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Anko Mitarashi, Yueying, Kersti, Infernape, Christie, Sarada Uchiha and Mashiro Kuna. *Supergirl shares her French voice actress with Lizalfos, Eagle Marin, She-Hulk, Athena, Storm, X23, Psylocke, Alicia Winston, Queen Bee, Mrs. Nicole Watterson, Tanya and Ur. *Supergirl shares her German voice actress with Queen Hisstocrat. *Supergirl shares her Arabic voice actress with Hotaru Futaba, Asagi, Maggie Chan and Toralei Stripe. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters